Trancy Empire
Welcome to the Trancy Empire. We are run by the honorable King and Queen Trancy! Here in our empire you are able to become a royal who helps to run the empire, a noble Knight, a maid or even a townsfolk. Our knights all have their very own Ice dragon that helps them to protect the empire! We hope you enjoy your stay here! If you wish to join us, please ask in the comments. You can also make a character page for your character after they have been added in. Have fun! (This Empire is owned by Berry.) Members Royals: Royal Pets: Kangy - small baby kanaroo with cute brown eyes. He is bubbly, fun, and always knows how to make someone laugh. (Owner: Calianna) (Berry) Karly - black and white whippet dog with golden eyes. She is playful and loves to play with Seneca, Charelotte's cat, and to go on walks in Town with Dakota and Sarah. (Owner: Sarah) (Berry) Midnight - black appaloosa mare with blue eyes and a white blaze. She loves to run and let the town's children ride her. (Owner: Sarah) (Berry) Pistachio - small turtle with a cool designed shell. He loves to swim and travel with Justin. (Owner: Justin) (Berry) King Trancy: Justin - brown-haired man with green eyes. He is strong, funny, and stubborn. (Berry) Queen Trancy: Calianna (Cali) - blonde-haired girl with blue eyes. She is smart, proud, and sweet. (Berry) Princess: Sarah Lee - brown-haired girl with blue eyes. She is quiet, funny, and, when needed to, forceful. (Berry) Prince: Dakota - black-haired boy with brown eyes. He seems to always be smiling and talking to the townsfolk. (Frosty) Knights & Dragons: Knights: David - brown-haired guy with blue eyes. He is strong and won't ever give mercy to his enemies. He is usually the one to train the dragons after they hatch. (Dragon: Claw) (Berry) Freed - tall, pale male with long green hair and paler green eyes. He is quiet and calculating, and has a way with words. (Dragon: Ever) (Ember) Noa -''' is a tall, skinny, pale male with dark red eyes and spikey redish orangish hair. He is very kind and playful and a bit of a ladys man. ('''Dragon: Yuzuki) (Frosty) Katrina- blonde haired girl with blue eyes and long legs. She is one of the tallest girls in the kingdom and the fastest knight. She was supposed to be a maid but she became a knight because her sister, Willow, took her place. (Dragon: Strike) (Berry) Cass - tall, fair-skinned female with long red hair and stunning green eyes. She is extremely intelligent and clever, and loves her dragon with all her heart. (Dragon: Clevin) (Ember) Dragons: Claw - large dark gray male dragon with blue eyes and long claws. He is the biggest dragon in Trancy. He has long wings with ailver accents on them. (Rider: David) (Berry) [[Ever|'Ever']] - spiked, very pale green, almost blue female dragon with red eyes. (Rider: Freed) (Ember) Yuzuki -''' is a large white female dragon with grey eyes. She is very calm and genuine and loves to be around people. ('''Rider: Noa) (Frosty) Strike- yellow dragon with long wings. He is one of the fastest dragons and strangest colored. (Rider: Katrina) (Berry) Clevin - massive gray dragon with pale black eyes. He is strong, loyal, and skilled. (Rider: Cass) (Ember) Maids: Yuki - pale petite girl with shining blue eyes and silky light blue hair. She is very kind and loves working for the king and queen, and to go into town and talk to people. (Frosty) Willow - long-legged girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She is sweet and often cooks for the king and queen. She is fast so she can easily get cleaning finished up in no time. (Berry) Xena - beautiful pale girl with silky silver hair and large light brown eyes. She is very sweet and loves to be around knights and to help them in any way. (Frosty) Terese - tall, fair-skinned girl with orange hair and beautiful green eyes. She is funny, friendly, and caring, and loves helping out around the castle. (Ember) Lizzy- black haired girl with blue eyes. She in intelligent and kind. She is always the one to take care of the animals in the castle. (Berry) Judy - somewhat tall, lightly tanned female with flowing blonde hair and brown eyes. She is knowledgeable and kind, and is very handy with all sorts of tools. (Ember) Townsfolk: Charolette - tall woman with short, red hair and blue eyes. She is sweet and kind. She usually goes to the castle often to help clean up. The queen has tried to tell her that it's OK and they appreciate it, but don't need the help, but she always comes back. She enjoys talking to Yuki and Willow while helping them. (Berry) Kasumi - a pale grey eyed boy with spikey black hair. He is very calm and misterious, though he is very kind and loves sweets. (Frosty) Roleplay (Don't forget to sign with four ~'s. Townsfolk may roleplay here as well.) ---- Calianna walked around the castle sighing because she was bored. Justin followed her trying to make her laugh but she didn't budge. Eventually he gave up and told her he was going to take a walk. She decided to go with him and together they walked out of the castle. 22:49, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Freed patted Ever on the back, and she snorted a tiny bit of flame, making Freed stand back. "Time to go for a little bit of flight training, Ever." She looked at him with what could only be described as a reproachful look, and he responded, "That's what King Trancy said! He said all the knights have to have flight training with their dragons, no matter how experienced they might be." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 02:51, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Claw flew in the sky above with David on his back. The big dragon landed beside them and looked at Ever nodding in Greeting. 03:08, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ever nodded back, and Freed turned to speak with David. "Why don't we get on our way? Ever here seems like she doesn't want to go train-flying, but we must, for those are the king's orders." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:24, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Claw looked at the sky then spread his long wings and looked at David expectantly. He smiled. "I think Claw likes that idea." He said. He climbed onto Claw's back and Claw looked at Ever. 18:57, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Freed climbed onto Ever's back. "Well, come on." Ever snorted and flapped her wings, lifting effortlessly into the sky. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 19:04, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Why aren't you happy to be flying? Claw though to Ever. ~~ Willow dusted a vase in the kitchen then quickly got dinner ready for the king and queen when they get back. 06:02, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Xena skipped up to Willow and began to help her cook humming happily to herself. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 06:11, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Willow looked at Xena. "Thank you." She said sighing thinking about how much more needs to be done. ---- I like to fly on my own, without anyone ordering me to do it, Ever responded promptly. But flying with Freed is fun. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 19:28, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Your just lucky you don't have to fly with him. He said flicking his head. He gives orders to me all the time. ---- Have you told him to stop? Ever asked, tilting her head. I told Freed to when he kept doing that. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 19:53, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- I have but he doesn't listen. He snorted. ---- Ever nodded. I see. Well, besides that, I do enjoy flying, whether it be on someone's orders or just on my own, she said in her mind brightly. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 20:03, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yuki ran over to Willow "I can help you with whatever you need Willow! Just tell me what to do!" She smiled at the other maid. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 00:40, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Claw replied, I like flying on my own without orders. ~~ Willow smiled. "Well the King and Queen are having visitors in two weeks. And the Main room needs cleaned. could you please do that?" she asked. Berryheart7 (talk) 01:45, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Ever nodded. As do I. Freed patted Ever, signaling for her to halt, and she hovered in the air next to Claw and David. "I think that's enough flying for now. Besides, I'm hungry," he added sheepishly as a rumble escaped his stomach. ~~ Terese hummed to herself as she dusted the furniture of the main hall of the castle. So much to do...! she thought to herself an bit wearily. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 02:14, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- David nodded. Claw rolled his eyes. How could you be hungry David? You ate just an hour ago! Claw sneered. ~~ Lizzy carrying dog food went up to Sarah's room passing Terese and nodding in greeting. She opened the door and prepared to be umped on by Karly. Berryheart7 (talk) 02:19, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yuki ran over to the main hall. She looked around then smirked "Alright!" She put on gloves and ran around cleaning everything. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 03:51, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Terese turned at the sound of footsteps, and saw Yuki dusting a table in the main hall. "Oh, hi, Yuki!" Terese greeted the blue-haired girl. "Um, I've got everything under control here in terms of cleaning matters, but, if you want to help, that's fine." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 03:55, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yuki put a finger on her bottom lip and thought "Hm.. If you say so! I can go see if the knights need any help!" She smiled and ran out to the training yard. ~~ Xena ran out the kitchen cooking all types of food. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 04:18, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Terese returned to dusting and humming, her mind set on cleaning the entire main hall so it would be presentable for the visitors. ~~ Freed, David, and their dragons landed on the training area just as Yuki ran out of the castle. The knights dismounted, and Freed put a hand above his eyes, shielding them from the glare of the sun. "Hello, Yuki!" he called. Yuki reached them and bent over for a moment, panting. She straightened up and smiled. "Hello! I just came out here to see if any of you needed help." Freed put his hand to his chin in a contemplating gesture, and said, "Well, I am pretty hungry right now. I was about to go cook some food for myself once we returned." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:32, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yuki smiled "Well Xena is making food right now!" She clasped her hands together "Im sure she wouldnt mind making something for you to eat!" She turned around and began to walk to the kitchen happily. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 16:55, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Once Lizzy was done feeding Karly she went to the Stable to feed and water Midnight, the Princesses pet horse. Berryheart7 21:57, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Claw shook noticeably relieved to have his rider off his back. I hate it when something is on my back without permission. he said to Ever and David. David glanced at his dragon with an unreadable expression and looked back at Yuki. Claw rolled his eyes snorting. Berryheart7 (talk) 23:27, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yuki turned around and looked at David "Do you want something as well?" She asked smiling happily. ~ Xena was in the kitchen and sighed "The knights are probably hungry.." She began to make some snack for them. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 02:09, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- I am going to fly back to my home. I shall meet you tomorrow, Ever informed Freed. Freed nodded, and she took to the sky. Freed walked to the castle doors, muttering about his hunger. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:17, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- David nodded and followed Freed. Claw watched Ever and looked at his Rider. He snorted and flew off in the other direction. ~~ Willow went up into the King and Queens to room to clean up in there. Berryheart7 (talk) 17:30, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Freed opened the doors to the castle and made his way to the main kitchen, where he poked his head through the open door and coughed. Xena turned her head and, when she saw it was Freed, put down her cooking utensils. "Hi! Do you need something?" "Um, I'm a bit hungry, so, maybe you could prepare some celery and peanut butter for me?" ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 17:42, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Claw continued to fly until he landed in a forest. He lay there and took a nap. Berryheart7 (talk) 17:56, July 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yuki ran over to Xena who handed her a platter "For the Knights" she smiled before turning back into the kitchen. Yuki turned around "I have snacks!" she smiled excitedly and held out the platter fill with different kinds of snacks for the knights to eat "I can get you some water to!" she asked happily. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 02:53, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Freed happily took a turkey sandwich and bit into it. "Mmm, thanks," he mumbled with his mouth full. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 04:30, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yuki pouted and pushed Freeds chin up, making his mouth close "Freed! How many times do i have to tell you not to talk with your mouth full!" she stomped her foot as she scolded him "Thats very rude! You should know better! Especially if your in the presence of a lady!" FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 04:55, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Freed, eyes wide and staring into Yuki's eyes, slowly chewed up his food and swallowed. "Ah, my apologies, Yuki." David snickered behind him. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 14:57, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- He stared at Freed in amusement and couldn't help but grinning while trying not to laugh. Berryheart7 (talk) 16:37, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Yuki looked at the rest of the knight with eyes narrowed then turnes back to Freed with a sweet smile on her face "Its okay! Just don't do it again!" FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 19:16, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- David stopped grinning and looked around. Berryheart7 (talk) 19:49, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Noa ran over to the other knights happily "Hey" he smiled to Yuki causing her to blush and look down. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 22:38, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Katrina ran in her face pale and she seemed troubled. "Have any of you seen my dragon or the Princess?" She asked obviously worried. The queen followed behind her and seemed even more distraught. Berryheart7 (talk) 22:44, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I'm pretty sure I saw Sarah Lee taking a walk in the gardens a while earlier," Freed told Katrina. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 23:26, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dakota walked in stretching, he looked at everyone and raised an eyebrow, slowly lowering his arm "Are we having a party without me..?" he asked pouting a tiny bit FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 23:37, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- The queen shook her head."we checked she's not there!" Katrina seemed to be lost in thought. Berryheart7 (talk) 23:40, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Did you check her grandmothers house? In town?" dakota asked rubbing the back of his neck. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 23:51, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- Katrina finished thinking nodded and said, "I think she took my dragon.." Berryheart7 (talk) 00:00, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Freed almost spit out his water. "She took your dragon? That's forbidden by knight law! Unless you have permission, of course." ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 00:12, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- "There both missing and Lightning would never leave unless someone was riding him!" She turned and busted out the door at full speed. Berryheart7 (talk) 00:16, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dakota "I am going to check her grandmas house!" Noa nodded "We can go on my dragon!" they both ran out the doors and onto Noa's dragon. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 00:30, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Lightning lay in a forest bored without his rider while Sarah lookedaround. Berryheart7 (talk) 00:35, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Freed looked at David as Noa, Dakota, and Katrina ran out. "That was... sudden," he commented. ☆Ember☆~Endermen are cute~ 02:25, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- David nodded still a bit stunned by the events. He tried to replay them in his mind but failed. 04:16, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Freed looked at the clock on the wall. "Well, I'm off to bed. It's already nine o'clock and you know me, I go to sleep early and wake up early." He laughed a little, then walked out of the room. --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 05:52, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- David who didn't realize that Freed left because he was caught up in thinking about the strange events that happened. He shrugged while walking away he said, "I have to start paying attention more." Berryheart7 (talk) 12:56, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Dakota and noa returned yawning "Well we couldnt find her" dakota stretched "She'll be back later.. No need to fret" he out his hand behind his head and began to walk to his room Yuki and noa doing the same. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 18:21, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- (The next day) Cass woke up and stretched, feeling sleepy. She wearily got dressed and exited her room, only to find Noa standing right outside. She yelped, and jumped back. "Sorry!" he apologized. "I was just wondering if you had seen Sarah Lee." "Ah, sorry, I haven't. Clevin might have, though." --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 01:31, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Katrina seemed very worried now. She waled up to them and said, "The princess apparently took my dragon yesterday but now he's here and there's no princess!" She then left almost in one step as she moved so fast. Berryheart7 (talk) 02:15, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Noa pouted and stretched "Im so tired.." he leaned against the wall looking at Katrina his left eye closed "Why not ask your dragon where he left her?" he yawned rubbing the back of his head. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 02:41, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Katrina shrugged "He doesn't know where she is!" She daid as if it as obvious.Berryheart7 (talk) 02:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Noa stretched "Well someones going to be introuble when they find out the princess is missing. Me and Dakota looked all over town for her last night!" he cried yawning. FROSTYNESS I'm living one big nightmare, The ugly truth has a model face 03:30, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cass raised a finger. "I did say that Clevin might have seen them. He frequently flies around alone, and he sees a lot of things." --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 19:20, July 26, 2013 (UTC) ---- Noa looked at her with a dumbfounded look "Soo, are you just going to stand here or will you ask him!?" I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 05:26, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cass shook her head. "Moron," she muttered, punching his arm. "Of course I'm going to go look for him. You can join me if you want." She briskly walked away and pushed upon the castle doors with a grand sweep of her arms. --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 05:57, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- Noa smiled at her "Okay!" he walked behind her smiling happily though it was still obvious he was tired. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 19:23, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Clevin should be at the watering hole, he's always thirsty in the mornings," Cass said under her breath as she started off towards her destination with Noa following. --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 20:06, July 28, 2013 (UTC) ---- The princess carefully picked her way to her room. She had brought a dragon home and shehoped no body would mind. Berryheart7 03:57, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- At the water hole, Cass whispered into Clevin's ear, and the two spoke together for a bit before cAss turned to Noa. "Clevin's positive he saw Sarah Lee flying on a dragon." --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 05:41, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rao's eyes where half closed "Whos dragon and where was she going?" He yawned rubbing his eyes.~ Dakota walked threw the hallways, eyes dark hair a mess and yawning. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 05:50, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sarah hoped no one saw the dragon she brought. ~~ A strange silver and blue dragon roared. I have no idea why I came here. He growled. He flew up and saw Claw flying around. The two looked almost identical. 07:27, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cass rolled her eyes. "Sarah Lee is missing and she probably took Katrina's dragon with her," she explained slowly. --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 14:59, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Katrina and Strike stood talking. Strike didn't know where Sara Lee was. Katrina patted her dragon's shoulder. "I know, don't worry about it. I'm sorry that I brought it up." She said to her dragon. ~~ Claw and the strange dragon talked excitedly. (The new dragon is Claw's brother. =3) -- ---- "Ah..." Noa smiled. "Have you asked Katrina if she knows where Strike is, since Sarah Lee might've taken her dragon?" Cass questioned him. --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 18:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Strike and Katrina came over to them. Oh hello. Strike said absent mindedly. ---- "Hello!" Cass waved. "What are you doing here, Katrina? Oh, and there's Strike! Did you find Sarah Lee?" Cass added, blurting out the last part. --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 21:26, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- She nodded. "And she brought a dragon, Claw's brother,.home." she sneered glancing in the sky where the dragons flew.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 21:45, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Noa "So if Sarah Lee is here.. i can sleep now?" he said hopefully looking at the two other girls with big pleading eyes. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 22:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cass and Katrina shared a look. "Go ahead," Cass relented. --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream''']] 00:07, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Katrina murmured to Cass, "What's with guys and sleep?"♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 00:44, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cass scoffed. "I don't know, maybe they get more reenergized or something?" Cass laughed. --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream']] 00:57, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Noa stretched "Very well then, i'll see you two in a little!" he flashed them a half smile and winked before going into the castel. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 02:41, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cass put up an index finger, her eyebrow raised. "Wait, where are we going in a little bit?" --Embz[[User talk:Emberstar23|'You were']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'more than']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'just a']] [[User talk:Emberstar23|'dream''']] 05:08, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Category:Berry's Empires Category:Trancy Empire Category:Roleplay Groups